One, Two, Three
by WanderingScout
Summary: An alpha and omega pairing, but those are incredibly rare! It only happens when two people are pretty much perfect for each other, soul mates if you will, but they also have to be very powerful. Mother magic grants this boon to very few, only those she deems truly worthy. This is a slash fic and quite explicit so if that's not your thing please don't read :) No twincest.


**Hey everyone, I finished one of my fics last week and this one has been floating around in my head for a while so thought I would write it before going back to my other fics. I'm undecided if I want to make this a longer series or leave it as it is, if people are interested, I can write some more chapters on this, just let me know **** anyway I hope you enjoy!**

**Fair warning this story is slash and there is some explicit content in this chapter, please don't read if this bothers you **

**Also, I don't own Harry Potter of course lol.**

**Chapter 1**

Harry laid in Charlie's old room at The Burrow thinking. The war was finally over, Voldemort had been defeated and he was so relieved and so tired that he could barely think straight. Even though he was more exhausted then he had ever been in his life he was still struggling to fall asleep, too much had happened, and his brain wouldn't shut down. He had opted to stay in Charlie's room rather than share with Ron like he usually did. Ron and Hermione had finally declared their feelings for each other, and he thought they would like some time alone. He was happy for them; gosh the tension had been getting to much for him to even stand being in the same room with the lovesick pair. He rolled his eyes at how long it had taken them to finally admit their feelings and get together.

The losses in the war had been devastating, each death played on Harry's conscience, but he knew deep down that there was nothing he could have done. He was incredibly grateful that all the Weasleys had managed to make it through the war alive, as well as Remus, Tonks and his Godson Teddy. He was thankful that what remained of his family had managed to survive. He wasn't sure what he would have done if one of them had died. He curled into the soft blankets pushing the sad thoughts away, as he finally felt sleep claim him.

The next morning Harry woke late, the midday sun shining through the curtains into the ramshackle room. He rolled over closing his eyes again before realising that there was someone hammering on his door.

"Harry! Harry! Are you awake?" Hermione's excited voice came through the door.

"Yeah, I'm up Hermione, come on in" he called out tiredly, slowly sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

The door banged open and in flew his bushy-haired friend, closely followed by Ron who was grinning sheepishly at Harry obviously realising that they had woken him up.

"Oh Harry, something amazing has happened, come quick!" Hermione cried grabbing Harry's hand and literally dragging him out of bed and down the stairs to the living room. Harry stumbled along in her wake, his legs sore and weak after the ordeal he had been through the day before.

As he entered the room he quickly sank into a chair before his legs gave out on him. Hermione seemed to realise that he perhaps hadn't been ready for her frantic run through the house and quietly whispered an apology. Harry waved it away as he looked around the room wondering what was going on. The room was full of Weasleys as well as… "Kingsley!" Harry cried out, happy to see the other man, who was now Minister for Magic. He made to rise from his chair to embrace him but found that he didn't even have the energy to stand. Ron put a calming hand on his shoulder and gave him a look that clearly said, 'keep your arse in that seat.' Harry just nodded in acquiesce.

"Harry, its good to see you, how are you feeling?" Kingsley asked with genuine concern in his voice.

"I'm OK thanks. What are you doing here? I would've thought you would have a million things to be doing this morning."

"Well we have had some very good news and I wanted to come and deliver it in person."

With that he turned to face Mrs Weasley, "this concerns you most of all Molly, you may want to take a seat" he said seriously.

Mrs Weasley nodded anxiously glancing around at her family before taking a seat and looking at Kingsley. He took a seat beside her and gently took her hand in his.

"In the early hours of this morning" Kingsley started. "A team of Aurors entered Slytherin Manor, with Voldemort's death the wards had finally fallen. What they found there was a surprise to all." Here Kingsley paused and Harry knew they were getting to the crux of the matter.

"Deep in the dungeons of Riddle Manor a room was found, upon entering the Aurors found a room of people who had been held frozen under a stasis charm. It looked like they had been there for many years. Every person in the room was believed to have been killed by Voldemort or one of his followers. However, it looked like instead of being killed they were held hostage and their magic was used to power the wards around the manor to make them impenetrable without draining Voldemort's own power."

The whole room was frozen listening to Kingsley's tale and Harry wondered where it was going.

"Inside the room, we found the McKinnon's, the Bone's and… Fabian and Gideon."

A small scream escaped Mrs Weasley as she fell off the lounge onto her knees in shock, tears escaping her eyes as she clutched her chest. "They're.. they're alive?" she cried "How is this even possible?" More tears escaping down her cheeks as her face turned white with shock.

"They are alive Molly," here Kingsley couldn't contain his happiness any longer and a large grin broke out on his face.

Harry looked around the room and saw all the Weasley's staring at Kingsley in shock, they had all heard so many stories of Molly's beloved twin brothers, their deaths had left a whole in Molly that she had never quite gotten over. Now to hear that they were actually still alive, that they had been held in stasis all these years was almost too much to bare.

"When can I see them, I have to see them," Molly said desperately, and Harry's heart ached at the happiness as well as the disbelief that he heard in her voice. She couldn't allow herself to believe this was true until she saw them with her own eyes. Harry could certainly understand that feeling.

"Everyone who was found has been taken to St Mungo's and woken, they will be monitored for several days and then they will be able to return home. If all goes well they will be home 3 days from now."

Molly jumped up from the floor wrapping her arms around Kingsley, "Oh thank you, Kingsley, thank you so much."

"Don't thank me Molly, thank Harry," here every eye turned to stare at Harry. "If he hadn't defeated Voldemort they would never have been freed."

With a cry, all the Weasleys threw themselves at Harry, Ron dragging him from his chair to support his weak legs as he felt himself squashed in a Weasley pile on. Mrs Weasley crying in his shoulder, Mr Weasley ruffling his hair while everyone else just seemed to be trying to squeeze all the air out of his lungs.

"Air, need air," he managed to gasp out as the Weasleys let him go. As he stood there in Ron's arms trying to get his breath back, he swore he heard Kingsley chuckling as he disappeared in a green flash through the floo.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Three days later found Harry standing at the back of a crowd of Weasleys waiting for Gideon and Fabian to arrive. He felt kind of awkward, this was such a private family moment and Harry had offered to stay upstairs to Mr & Mrs Weasley to give them some privacy.

"Harry, how many times do I have to tell you, you are family," she said fondly rubbing his cheek before turning back to the food she was preparing. Mr Weasley had just smiled at him over his newspaper, nodding, before turning his head back down to read. Harry had felt warmed that they really thought of him as family.

Still, he hung to the back of the crowd now, Hermione beside him. Mrs Weasley was moving around the room nervously straightening cushions and rearranging food, wanting everything to be just right.

Just then the floo flared to life and two men walked through. Harry caught a glimpse of red hair and broad shoulders before his view was obscured by the group of Weasleys surging forward. He saw Mrs Weasley engulfed in a pair of strong arms, the siblings crying in happiness at being together again. He heard one of the men explaining that to them it felt like no time had passed at all, like they had simply gone to sleep and woken up the next morning.

Harry felt for the men, imagine waking up only to realise that over 16 years had gone by and they were now years younger than their little sister.

Mrs Weasley was now taking her brothers around and reintroducing them to her children, or in Ginny's case introducing them for the first time.

As they moved around the room Harry got a better look at the pair, they looked to be in their late twenties or early thirties and were strikingly like Fred and George, though taller and wider. They weren't identical like Fred and George, though Harry found himself wondering if they were just as much trouble.

They walked up to Harry last of all, Molly introducing the man on her left as Fabian and the one on her right as Gideon. Harry looked up staring into one set of grey-blue eyes and then the other, the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, like the sky on a stormy day.

Harry tried to speak but found himself frozen, his breath catching in his throat. He opened his mouth and then closed it no sound managing to come out.

"Are you OK Harry dear?" Mrs Weasley asked as she reached forward to touch Harry's arm in concern.

Before she managed to reach him though a loud feral growl burst out of Fabian while Gideon snarled dangerously.

Mrs Weasley stopped, withdrawing her hand and looked at her brothers cautiously. "Fabian…Gideon, what's going on?" But no answer was forthcoming. The room had fallen silent, the only sound a low growl that seemed to be emanating from the twins.

Harry didn't understand what was happening, all he knew was that he couldn't turn his eyes away from the men in front of him. His body started to feel warm, his clothes aggravating to his sensitive skin, he lifted the sleeves of his shirt and rubbed his arms trying to relieve the tension that was building within him. The heat continued to grow, and Harry felt his face flush and his forehead glisten with sweat. He reached his hand up, trying to wipe the sweat away in embarrassment. It had only been a few minutes, but the heat was becoming unbearable, and along with it came a need, a need so strong Harry didn't think he could ignore it. He just felt so utterly and completely alone, so very empty and all he wanted was to be filled. He took a moment to wonder if he had been hit by a stray curse during the battle and its effects were only just being felt now, he tried to think but didn't remember getting hit by anything.

He let out a low pitiful groan that seemed to spur the two men in front of him into action, they stepped forward wrapping their thick arms around Harry's thin waist as they pulled him between them. Muscled flesh running cautiously over Harry's hips and strong thighs.

Harry felt a moment of relief in their arms before he was yanked suddenly and violently away, he looked over his shoulder to see Ron standing there glaring at his Uncles. He let out another low moan, a plea for help, this was not who he wanted holding him, not who he wanted touching him.

At the sounds of his distress, Fabian and Gideon both snarled, their teeth snapping viciously, grey eyes promising retribution but Ron stood his ground.

"I don't know what you pair have done to Harry but I'm not letting you near him," Ron said loyally.

The words only fuelled Fabian and Gideon's anger, the rest of the Weasleys stood watching in shock.

Harry let out another groan louder this time as the heat inside him built to nearly unbearable levels, he tried to push himself away from Ron to get back to Fabian and Gideon, but Ron held him firmly.

He couldn't seem to voice what he needed, too far gone to form coherent words he just knew that he needed to get back to their embrace. That everything would be OK once he was there.

Fabian and Gideon took a threatening step toward Ron, stalking like predators watching their prey. "Let him go, now" Gideon growled furiously, taking another step closer to him.

"I think you should give Harry to them, now Ron," Bill said quietly taking a small step in front of Fleur to shield her in case things turned violent. Fleur merely shoved him aside so she could watch the proceedings unhindered. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, thank you very much.

Ron looked confused for a moment before Charlie nodded, "hand him back Ron, something is obviously happening."

Ron reluctantly nodded, trusting that all would be OK he released Harry who wobbled slightly before running and launching himself into Gideon's arms. Gideon caught him and easily lifted Harry up into his arms, rubbing their faces together, Harry purring in delight. Harry wrapped his legs around Gideon's waist as Fabian came up behind him pushing himself against Harry's back and running his nose down his neck, delighting in the shiver than ran through the teenager's body at his touch. Harry smelled incredible, like walking through a rose garden on a warm spring day.

Harry started grinding himself against Gideon, moaning at the contact as he felt his cock start to swell. His movements causing his arse to rub against Fabian who was nestled behind him, both men moaning and throwing their heads back at the contact.

This was the rest of the Weasleys cue to leave, Percy starting the mass exodus with everyone quickly following behind. Bill and Charlie tried to squeeze through the door in their panic to exit the room but unfortunately got stuck. Fred and George not being ones for delicacy simply barrelled into them, dislodging them from the door just as Fabian was ripping Harry's shirt off his body. The rest of the family scrambled out the door, trying to block out the loud sounds now emanating from the three men.

The three locked in their close embrace did not notice as everyone left, they were too enraptured with each other.

Harry thread his fingers through Gideon's hair as his head came down to take one of Harry's newly exposed nipples into his mouth licking and nibbling while Harry mewled and threw his head back exposing his throat to Fabian's attention. Who quickly latched on sucking his way up the smooth expanse leaving marks as he went. It pleased him to see the young teenagers creamy flesh marked by them.

"Please, please I need more," Harry gasped as he continued to rub himself between the two men's hardness, his movements becoming frantic as he tried to find release.

Fabian smiled softly, "shh little one, we will take care of you," he said soothingly turning Harry toward him and running his hands through the thick dark locks. He gripped Harry's face, bringing him in for a deep kiss, his tongue pushing its way into Harry's mouth, exploring the warm crevice. While Harry was distracted Gideon waved his wand making everyone's clothes disappear and Harry sighed in happiness, some of the heat dissipating at the skin rubbing against his fevered flesh.

Harry began to feel a warm liquid running down his legs. "What is it that you want little one?" Fabian asked, trying to control his urges long enough to give Harry the option to say no.

Harry quivered with need, "I want both of you, I want both of you inside me now!" he gasped running his hands up Fabians muscled chest. "Please, I just feel so empty."

At his words, Fabian lunged forward pulling Harry into a deep and bruising kiss while behind him Gideon pushed one thick finger inside Harry. Gideon smiled at the feeling of his finger covered in Harry's slick. "You are well and truly ready for us aren't you little one" he growled in Harry's ear.

Harry nodded frantically, trying to push himself back on Gideon's fingers while simultaneously pulling Fabian into a deeper kiss. It worked, and Gideon started to move one finger inside Harry, then two and three, Harry all the while desperately pushing himself back onto Gideon's fingers, howling when the fingers brushed against the bundle of nerves inside him causing pleasure to run through his body.

Even though Harry was more than ready for them Gideon took his time preparing him, wanting to make sure that Harry felt no pain even though every instinct he had was telling him to plunge into that tight heat and make Harry theirs.

When he felt that Harry was sufficiently ready, he gently pushed him down onto his hands and knees, kneeling down behind him. He quickly cast his brother a glance, they both nodded before Gideon plunged his aching cock into Harry wet tight heat. There would be time for slow lovemaking later, right now it was all Gideon could do not to come then and there at the feeling of being inside Harry. Harry cried out in bliss as he felt that aching emptiness start to fade, Gideon paused for a moment to let Harry adjust but the young man didn't want time to adjust and began thrusting back and forth, fucking himself on Gideon's thick cock.

Harry looked up at Fabian who was standing watching the proceedings, his hand slowly rubbing himself. Harry dragged him down, so he was kneeling in front of him and without a moment's hesitation wrapped his mouth around the leaking head, swiping his tongue to lick up the cum already dripping from the tip. Harry moan wantonly at the taste and took Fabian deeper. Fabian wrapped his hands in Harry's hair moaning as Harry licked and sucked his way up his length. Gideon gripped Harry's hips thrusting harder as he felt his orgasm already building, he glanced at his brother and knew that he wouldn't last much longer either. He reached his hand around and gripped Harry's length, giving it a few firms tugs. That was all it took before Harry's release was spraying all over the living room rug. Gideon slammed into Harry harder, the spasming walls pushing him over the edge he looked down surprised to see a knot forming in his cock, one last thrust and the knot was inside Harry and Gideon was roaring his release, at the same time that Fabian exploded down Harry's throat, their cries shaking the house, magic exploding around them as both men leaned down and bit the back of Harry's neck harshly, before gently licking the wounds to try to soothe the pain they had caused.

Fabian pulled himself out of Harry's mouth, cradling Harry's head in his lap, green eyes looked up at Fabian happy and sated. Gideon tried to pull out of Harry but found that they were still locked tightly together. He had never felt anything so wonderful in his entire life, he laid his head on Fabian's lap as well, pulling Harry firmly against his chest as they all caught their breath.

When Gideon felt his knot release, he pulled out of Harry slowly. Harry took both of their hands in his before apparating up to Charlie's room, landing in a sweaty pile on the bed.

They sprawled exhausted on the bed, Harry in the middle with the twins either side of him, their strong arms wrapped around him. He had never felt so safe and happy before in his life.

He started to drift off to Gideon slowly running his fingers through his hair, "go to sleep little one, we will look after you."

Harry fell into a deep sleep, knowing it was true.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Meanwhile at Bill and Fleurs cottage by the sea the Weasleys and Hermione were restless. They had all rushed outside as things had started to heat up between Fabian, Gideon, and Harry past the wards and apparated the Bill and Fleurs.

Ron was the worst, pacing around the kitchen where the others were gathered around a cup of tea.

"I swear if they bloody well hurt him they will regret it" he growled.

"I don't understand, what happened back there?" Hermione asked in confusion.

It was actually Charlie who spoke up, seeing the looks of confusion on the rest of his family's faces.

"I can't be sure as I have never met one myself, but I have heard talk of Alpha and Omega pairs, I believe that is what they are. Well a triad to be more accurate as there are three of them."

Mrs Weasley gasped, "an alpha and omega pairing, but those are incredibly rare! It only happens when two people are pretty much perfect for each other, soul mates if you will, but they also have to be very powerful. Mother magic grants this boon to very few, only those she deems truly worthy. The children that come from such pairings are said to be truly blessed."

"What do you mean the children that come from such pairings?" Ron asked. "Men can't have children."

Here Mr Weasley spoke up, "well not usually they can't but the omega in these pairings are able to fall pregnant even if they are male. Their children are said to be even more powerful as they are created and sustained by magic for the whole pregnancy. There are only like 5 alpha/omega pairs in the world at the moment but none of those pairings are all males. I don't think there has been a male omega in over a hundred years" Arthur explained, completely amazed at what was happening.

"From what we just saw I would say that Harry is the omega and Uncle Fabian and Uncle Gideon are the Alphas. I've never heard of there being a triad Alpha/omega couple, but Harry never does anything normally now does he." Bill said with a laugh.

At his words the rest of the room chuckled, some of the tension easing as they now had a better understanding as to what was happening.

"But, why did they just jump each other?" Hermione asked, still trying to understand exactly what was happening.

"It is an instinctual reaction to mate when an alpha and omega find each other. The need to claim is overwhelming. When they first saw each other, it set off a heat in Harry which then set off a rut in Fabian and Gideon." Mrs Weasley explained a slight blush staining her cheeks at her words. "They will likely be indisposed for several days, so I suggest we all make ourselves comfortable here for a few days. It is not a good idea to interrupt a mating at any time, especially a first one."

Everyone nodded at her words quietly sipping their tea as they contemplated all that had happened.


End file.
